Differences: Aynalee's Story
by her majesty Maj
Summary: Aynalee is different then the rest of her family, the renowned beauties, the ladies of Cavere. So she decides to go a different way. Follow her on her path to knighthood! Please R&R. Paranoidness for T
1. Great Ideas

Author's Note: Hi, I'm new here and this is my first fanfic! Please, feel free tocall me Maj! please remeber to R&R. 

Disclaimer: All this is Tamora Pierce's, except for my original characters. Anything you recognize TP's

Aynalee of Cavere just knew she was ugly, hideously so. Maybe people were too polite to say so, but it was true. The looks on their faces when she lined up with her family said it all. Of course, being of Cavere only emphasized her looks, or lack of them. They were the ladies of Cavere, renowned for their amazing beauty, flowers of the court and all proper ladies. 

That was another problem. Aynalee just couldn't act lady-like. Something always happened, embarrassing her family often. No, she was probably the first tomboy in the history of Cavere. Just her luck. At least her parents had given up on the etiquette lessons years ago.

She was interrupted from her thoughts by the sound of the main gates opening. That in itself wasn't odd. It was the sound of visitors being greeted that drew Aynalee's attention. After all, Cavere was a remote fief. Curiosity aroused, she got up from the place on the wall above the gate where she had been hiding away. Being as unlady-like as someone in a pink, beribboned dress can be, she clambered down the wood ladder near her.

As she had been on the wall so close to the gate, the visitors were immediately in view. When she saw them, Aynalee gasped. They were knights! Because of her behavior, she had never gone to Corus and met knights. Excited, when she got a little closer, Aynalee saw something amazing. She recognized the one in the front by her flaming red hair and lioness rampant shield. It was the Lioness! (Also known at Cavere as Aynalee's idol.)

Well, she had never been shy, so she ran up to the knights. Stopping short, she thought for a second, and then curtsied awkwardly. Spotting her second youngest daughter attempting to curtsy, Lady Rosaria of Cavere grimaced slightly. Then she resumed her cheerful expression and put her hand on her daughter's shoulder. 

"This is my second youngest daughter, Aynalee. She's leaving for the convent this winter," she said, by way of introduction. The Lioness grinned when she spotted the pained expression on the ten-year-old's face. 

Then, looking at the Lioness, a legendary knight and a woman, Aynalee had a great idea.

"No Mother, I'm afraid I'm not. I'm going to be a knight."


	2. Support

author's Note: Well, here's chappie #2. Enjoy, not that anyone except for my friends are reading this.

XXX/\/\/\XXX

Later that night, before supper, Rosaria drew her daughter aside. "What were you thinking, saying that you're going to be a knight? There's no way a Lady of Cavere could be a knight. Now I'll look bad in front of the King's Champion, saying no. No more talk about being a knight, young lady, or you're going to find yourself stuck in your room until you're thirty!" The lady's tone was exasperated.

"Yes, ma'am," replied Aynalee meekly, but inside she knew she wasn't giving up that easy. That's why she was found knocking on the Lioness' door after dinner. After all, she'd need support, and her mother's comment about being embarrassed about her saying that in front of the King's Champion had given her an idea.

A short, red-haired woman answered the door. Up close to her hero, Aynalee was struck dumb for a second. Then she recovered herself and did a wobbly curtsey.

"Yes, young lady?" mumbled the tired Lioness.

"Well, ma'am, you heard what I said today, about wanting to be a knight? I really mean it, but my mother won't listen, and I figured you might convince her, you being who you are, so will you talk to her?" Her words came out all in a rush. Remembering, she added, "Please?"

"You sound like the knight type," replied the lady knight kindly. She rather liked this little girl, who was so much more serious then her own daughter at the same age. "I'll try and bring it up with her, maybe suggest you just ride back to Corus with my group. That's where we're headed, after we get our hurt men healed."

"Oh, thank you! That would be amazing! Just, Mother can't know I told you. She said if I ever spoke about being a knight again she'd lock me in my room 'till I'm thirty," she whispered theatrically. 

The lady knight chuckled to herself as the girl ran down the hall, her curly blonde hair falling out of its ribbons.

XXX/\/\/\XXX

Alanna kept her promise, and the next morning at breakfast brought it up with her hostess.

"Rosaria, I think it's wonderful that you're letting your daughter become a knight. So many people are so close-minded about that still. I'll have to tell Jon, I mean His Majesty, about fief Cavere's openness. I'm sure he'll be pleased," she commented to Rosaria. She didn't miss the surprised expression on the beautiful lady's face at the casual mentioning of the King. 

"Oh, that's wonderful. Here at Cavere we live to please the king. But actually, the idea of becoming a knight is just a childish fantasy of Aynalee's. I'm sorry you had to hear that," Rosaria answered rather tightly.

"Oh no, I'm sorry you won't let her try. She seems to be quite determined, and I think she would do better in training at the castle then at the convent. We always are on the lookout for girls like her, who have potential for becoming lady knights. It's rather lonely for me and Lady Keladry, you know," Alanna said lightly. She mused on the fact that she was actually having a little fun being diplomatic like this. Maybe she'd been around Jon too long.

"Well, maybe I'll let her try, if you really think she could do it. You're right. She would be miserable at the convent." The lady of Cavere conceded defeat, a rare thing indeed.

Inwardly smiling, Alanna answered, "That's wonderful! I'd actually be happy to take her back to Corus with me and the Company. By the time we get back it will be winter. I don't mind. She's so different than my only daughter, much more like me I think, so I can handle her."

"That would be great, if it isn't too much trouble. Thank you, she will be so happy." From behind the door came a squeal, then the sound of running feet. Both women laughed.


	3. Journeys

A/N: I love Neal. Yes, I admit it. Nealan of Queenscove is the awesomeness. It seems my chapters be a growin'! Onward to the story! Onward, plot bunnies!

Her fit little bay pony trotting, Aynalee went up the group to talk to the Lioness.

"I can't believe I'm going to be a knight! But, Mrs. Alanna, I'm worried about something. I've never even held a weapon in my life, you know," she said worriedly to her idol.

"Well, then, maybe I can fix that on the way to Corus. And please call me Alanna," replied the knight rather kindly. The small blonde girl whooped. Her pony, used to such antics, just kept walking. That evening, Aynalee started her crash course in weapons.

"Alright, so this is a sword. You won't use one of these 'till you can use a staff. Later on, in your second year, you'll start jousting. First year is just making sure you can ride a horse. How familiar are you with riding?"

"Very. I try to avoid riding sidesaddle, too. Of course, it's much easier wearing these leggings and tunics Mother had made. Even if they ARE pink." Once the decision about where Aynalee was going had been made, Lady Rosaria had set about outfitting her as well as possible. Fief Cavere would be well represented, she would make sure of it. Aynalee had lots of money with her for a horse and such, plus several sets of tunics and leggings, in pink. Protestations against the color scheme of the outfits, mostly from Aynalee but some from Alanna, were met with a deaf ear.

"Well, what you will benefit from knowing is how to train yourself by yourself. Stronger is better. It is a technique both Keladry and I used at your age. The other thing is knowing how to fist-fight. Pages fight, but say they fell down." Aynalee interrupted, as was her habit.

"I can fight. I fight with the village boys all the time. And I win. Okay, and say I fell down. Got it."

Alanna started losing her patience. She really did like this girl, but she was very annoying. Surely she herself was never this impudent.

"Alright, if you want to learn, then be quiet. I will NOT talk over you. Anyway, I assure you this kind of behavior will get you in trouble before you can blink at the palace. Do you understand me, young lady?" The Lioness was unhappy. One very scared little girl nodded her head. The Company of the Own they were with looked ahead at the Lady Knight and her young pupil, feeling sorry for the little girl. Even if she was annoying, she didn't deserve an angry Alanna. No one did, except for maybe her former squire. No, not even him.

The days went by quickly, as did the road. Aynalee learned much from Alanna, including what not to say to her. The Lioness was the first person ever to scare Aynalee. On the road, Aynalee had fallen into a new habit. Along with her new, page self; she had decided she wouldn't go by the long, girly name Aynalee. No, she would go by Lee. Alanna agreed, and the Own soon were calling her by her new name.

As the time went by so fast, what with Alanna teaching her, and joking with the Own, Lee was shocked when Corus came onto the horizon. She was even more surprised when the sergeant in charge of the Company announced that tomorrow they would arrive in the Capital city. Shivers of excitement coursed through Lee. Getting to Corus meant getting to the castle and starting to fulfill her dreams.


End file.
